


fell in love with a ghost. not pog

by gachacrown



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: +3ghosts spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, idk how to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gachacrown/pseuds/gachacrown
Summary: the title, but it gets better
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Kizu Kousei/Aoi Mochizuki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	fell in love with a ghost. not pog

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent writing at 3am

Kousei thinks Aoi is really pretty.

Maybe it's the cute, cute braid he has on him, or how the colors of his attire match his overall soft vibe. In truth, Kousei tends to question why Aoi wears the same shirt everyday - did he have multiple of one? or did he just not wash..? But Aoi is pretty, so he couldn't really complain (he should be).

Kousei stares out the window, longingly, like some anime protagonist, even if the window was on the other side of the room. He vaguely hopes he looks sombre on the outside, just to add flavor to it all. Sousuke would try to talk to him (it's routine now), but if Kousei tried equally as hard, maybe even more, he wouldn't be able to hear Sousuke's yammering and blabbering.

He sighs.

He daydreams about the little dates. In their first one, they would dance to a new song - maybe choreograph it together - and Aoi would kind of suck, but Kousei helps. You know, like a good boyfriend. And then they'd teach it to Minato and Sora too.

_..Is Aoi good at science?_ Kousei squints. They could go on little study dates! And Kousei could help Aoi remember what a gravitational force is.. after he relearns it himself.

It's one night when Kousei takes the three to the festival when he feels something twist in his stomach. The trees tower over their figures, a mockery of an unfulfilled promise, and they catch a glimpse of the fireworks. Just a small peak. 

When he looks at Aoi, he sees it. The most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Such pure joy on his face would have been enough to send Kousei soaring to the heavens.

There's a fire in him that burns, ignited by the literal spark in the remnants of the show. Kousei finds himself wanting more of that smile — not just in quantity, but quality too.

I'll show him the fireworks one day, he declares, and I'll see a bigger smile on him, and Aoi will be the happiest man alive.

There's a bitter irony in it all, one that Kousei does not understand, until he watches Aoi's body glow. It fades, ever so slowly, but when it's over, he would have claimed it went by too fast.

He's only able to process it when he lays awake that night, thinking about the fireworks Aoi never fully got to watch.

But maybe it doesn't have to end there. Maybe there came a day where someone knocked on Kousei's door, and Aoi laughed at him funny — except, it's not Kousei, and it's not exactly Aoi either, and even if you could recognize Sousuke's fear of the supernatural, that man wasn't Sousuke at all.

But they're alive now, and that's what matters.

No one can explain how or why the two feel warm in their chests, where both their hearts are beating at the adrenaline of it all. No one can explain why, in the near future, they become so eager to steal glances at each other in little dates under the fireworks, or how there's something so satisfying when their fingers touch in that brief moment, to simultaneously make a triangle with their own hands. 

Kousei smiles, because Aoi was always so passive, dismissing this and that, but this Aoi (the living, breathing, not-Aoi) learned how to initiate. Albeit, it was a step not far off from where he started, but not-Kousei was willing to help him make another one.

No one knows what it is. Some call them soulmates, and maybe that's what they are. Maybe that's why there's something so familiar about the _I'm glad you're smiling_ that has not-Aoi taken aback. Maybe that's why not-Kousei doesn't question how it feels so natural to him, or how the idea of not-Aoi leaving brings a pain in him that's reminiscent of something long, long ago.

It starts with a fateful meeting — _the_ fateful meeting — and it's almost comically ironic how not-Aoi pulls up his phone with his camera recording and says "What's your name, ghost bro?"


End file.
